New Life
by DracoMalfoyLuver1414
Summary: Sequel to Lifeguard Love. Must read that to know what's goin' on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey, HEY! I'M BACK! With. A. SEQUEL! Thank me later. (:**

**Alice POV**

12 hours. One rust red minivan towing Rosalie's M3. 14 suit cases, about half of which were mine and Rosalie's. Loud music. Emmett. Sounds fun right? Let me tell you about it.

Well, Jasper was driving with me in the passenger seat. We were holding hand on the arm rest. Edward and Bella were in the two seats behind us whispering sweet nothings to each other and ignoring Emmett very well. Something I wish I could do. Emmett and Rosalie were in the back seats and Emmett was surprisingly quiet. I was afraid to look because who knows what they were doing. Making out? Ew. Don't want to see that; don't NEED to see that.

"I gave him a bag of chips and my iPod and he shut up," Rosalie said, by the sound of her voice you could tell she was surprised.

Edward, Bella, and I turned around as Jasper shot short glances at him through the rearview mirror. Sure enough, there was Emmett, head leaning on the window, eyes reflecting what he saw outside. Perfectly calm, looking like an innocent child as he ate a few Sun chips.

I smiled and turned back around. "Remember that for later."

A few minutes passed and I'm pretty sure I had fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was Emmett's voice in my ear.

"ALICE!"

I jumped, shrieked, and tried to run away from the voice. I stopped trying to run when I heard Emmett's booming laughter. I sighed, angrily and got out of the car as I realized we had stopped at a McDonald's to eat.

"Ha ha. SO funny," I glared. I noticed that the others were nowhere to be found, they probably ordering the food. I sighed and walked through the doors, Emmett following close behind.

"Aw, Alice. I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist! The other's told me to come and get you! Can you ever forgive me?" At this point, in the middle of McDonald's, Emmett dropped to his knees and folded his hands together, begging.

I tried to keep a straight face but let me tell you, it was HARD. Emmett was just so lovable! I couldn't be mad with him. The smile I had tried so hard to hide had finally come out. "I just can't be mad at you, Emmett."

He cheered and I laughed as I threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me back and lifted me about 4 feet off the floor and carried me over to our table. He sat me down next to Jasper and took his seat next to Rosalie.

Still grinning he said, "No one can hate me."

"Wanna bet?" Rosalie asked, turning to face him. Her hair did one of those model hair flips. Ah, Rosalie, my best friend—besides Bella. She wore what she called her "Natural Look". I called it her "Beautiful Without Trying" look. She basically wore what Carrie Underwood wore in her "Jesus Take the Wheel" music video. Her hair was done the same way, same make up and the constant blush that was on her face when she was around Emmett made her look even more beautiful: like a porcelain doll.

"No, Ma'am," Emmett said looking down at his food as we all laughed. Emmett's outfit matched Rosalie's outfit. He wore blue jeans, black Vans, and a white long sleeved shirt. **(Might as well tell you what everyone is wearing.) **As I began to eat a few fries, my eyes drifted to Bella and Edward who were holding hands under the table.

Bella was wearing a red, black, and white plaid shirt-something I would be caught dead in—skinny jeans and black converse. Edward wore dark jeans and a navy blue button up shirt with dark tennis shoes. I looked down at my own wardrobe with a small smile. I wore light blue skinny jeans with a few holes in them, a cream colored top and tan boots. I also had gold, brown, and cream colored flower necklace, a few brown and gold bracelets and a knitted hat. **(Pic on profile its very cute, check it out) **

I looked over at Jasper. MY Jasper. He wore light blue jeans with holes in them, cowboy boots, and a cream colored V-neck T-shirt. To top it all off her wore a cowboy hat. This was the third time I've seen him in normal clothes besides his swimsuit. Not that I didn't mind him in his swimsuit. I was perfectly fine with him not wearing a shirt. Anyway, the three times I saw him in his regular clothes he always had that cowboy hat. He was such a country boy. MY country boy.

It was then that I noticed he was staring back at me. His light blue eyes seeing straight through me. There was love in his eyes; deep, unconditional love. His honey blonde curls fell into his eyes but that didn't stop him from holding eye contact with me.

"Just kiss her already!" Emmett yelled, making us both blush and look away. I could've sworn I heard Bella, Rosalie, and Edward laugh under their breath but it was so faint that I couldn't be sure.

"So, how many more hours of Emmett do we have to endure before we get there?" asked Edward, knowing I wanted the subject to be changed.

"About 3. We crossed into California not too long ago," Jasper answered.

My ADHD kicked in and I began jumping up and down in my seat, grinning like an idiot.

All the guys gave me a weird look.

"She had ADHD," Bella explained.

They all nodded knowingly.

We finished our food and headed back out into the warm heat and walked to the van.

"Jazz, you should probably let me take over. I know my California better," I smiled.

"Are you sure you can see over the dash board, Pixie?" Emmett asked. I turned to face him with a glare.

"Oooooh crap." That was the last thing he said before he took off running around the parking lot. I ran after him, laughing. I chased him onto the grass strip separating the parking lot from the interstate. I had finally caught up to him and jumped on his back when he tripped and fell down with me on top of him. We could hear the other's laughter as he helped me up.

"You're mean," I glared.

"You love me," he answered, throwing his arm around me shoulders.

"I know," I rolled my eyes.

After that we all got in the van, with me driving. About 3 hours later, we had finally arrived at my beach house.

**OOOHHH! It's my first sequel! Tell me what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

I pulled into the drive way a little too quickly because I almost hit my Dad's black Mercedes in the process. I slammed on the brakes, freaking everyone out, including myself.

"Alice! Kill us, why don't you!" I heard Rosalie scream. I paid no attention to her. I jumped out of the car and into the California heat. I threw my arms and my head back, twirling around, and soaking up the sun. As the others got out of the car I stared in awe as I looked up at the beach house in front of me. It looked like a regular mansion from the front but if it was anything like I remembered, the back would be made of huge glass windows.

"That's a big house," Emmett said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"'House' doesn't even cover it. It's more like a mansion," Edward stated. "What do your parents do again?"

"My Dad is a big time doctor and he also plays doctors in a few movies and shows. My Mom is and talent agent for modeling, acting, singing, and dancing," I answered. "But she also does home designing."

"In other words, they're basically rich," Bella said. I turned and stuck my tongue out at her. I hated it when people called us rich for some reason.

"C'mon. Let's go inside. We'll get out stuff later," Rosalie said as she walked towards the house. **(Ok, really guys, you HAVE to check this house out. The picture is on my profile. It's pimpin'. Pleeeease tell me what you think.)**

I quickly ran past her and up the stairs and into through the front door. Ushering everyone else in, I gave them a quick tour before the boys met my parents. The house was just how I had remembered. **(Really, go look at the picture. It's waaay too hard to explain.)** After the tour, I lead them into the light, open, and huge kitchen where my parents were busy cooking Italian. So busy that didn't even notice the six teenagers in the door way.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked, stepping forward a bit. My mom-Esme Cullen- was wearing a purple knee length dress with a few ruffles at the top and her caramel colored hair that was usually curly was perfectly straightened. My dad-Carlisle Cullen- wore jeans, a light blue button up shirt, and a black jacket. **(What they wore in New Moon during Bella's 18****th****.)**

The both stopped what they were doing and ran over to me. We hugged and exchanged smiles until Bella and Rosalie ran over. They hugged and then Carlisle and Esme turned to the boys, sizing them up. Rosalie and Bella stood to the side and left me to do the explaining.

**Carlisle POV**

Alice had arrived here with 3 boys. They were all taller than her, Rosalie, and Bella. One was build with huge muscles. He had curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Another had messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. He was also muscular but not as much. The last one was the tallest and he had to be Southern. You could tell that just by the way he dressed. She had chin length honey blond curls and light blue eyes. He was also very muscular but also lean.

"Um, Mom? Dad? This is Emmett," the muscular one "Edward," the bronze haired one "and Jasper." The blonde. "Guys, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

I shook each of their hands and Esme, my loving Esme, hugged all of them.

"Okay, so who's with who?" I asked.

The girls looked at each other for a second then Rosalie spoke. "Well… I'm with Emmett." She then went to stand by him.

"I'm with Edward," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And as you can guess, I'm with Jasper," Alice said, smiling up at him. He smiled back and placed his hands on her shoulders. I smiled as did Esme. Then the timer on the oven beeped and Esme ran over to it.

"Girls? Will you set the table?" I asked. "I'd like to have a talk with the boys."

The girls nodded and Rosalie and Bella kissed their boyfriends and Alice just hugged Jasper. As Esme was in the kitchen I directed the boys into the living room.

They sat down on the white sofa and I sat on the coffee table in front of them. "I am so glad they found you guys."

They all looked surprised.

"What, did you expect me to lecture you about how to treat them?" I asked.

Edward and Emmett nodded and Jasper said, "Yes, Sir."

"Well I was going to until I saw they way you guys looked at each other. I knew you guys wouldn't dare hurt them," I stated.

Emmett shook his head, face serious.

"Never," Edward growled at the thought.

"No, Sir," Jasper replied.

I smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

Alice poked her head in the room, an innocent look on her face. "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" I asked, looking over at her. I knew something was up. She only used the 'Daddy' bit when she either is up to something or wants something or did something bad.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but when she heard the footsteps of two people she turned her head to look. She squealed loudly and ran around the living room as a soaking wet Rosalie and Bella came running after her. "Alice!" they both yelled.

"I love you!" Alice yelled as she jumped over the coffee table gracefully. Rosalie knew she couldn't do that so she had to stop and run around it. Bella ran around also. Alice ran out the back door, with Rosalie, Bella, and the rest of us following, and onto the porch overlooking the beach. By the time we got out there Rosalie and Bella had cornered her.

**Alice POV**

_Think, Alice. Think._

I looked around. The steps leading down to the beach were over by Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. I could run over there or just jump over the railing. I looked over the railing and quickly dismissed that option. It was higher up than I had remembered. Looks like the stairs were my only option. I just had to get pass the two scary beasts in front of me.

I arched one eye brow and waved my hand in front of Rose and Bella in a creepy way. "This is not the Alice you are looking for."

They looked confused and looked at one another.

"HA HA!" I laughed as I ran past them and down to the beach.

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled.

After a while I got tired of running and that's when Bella and Rosalie both tackled me to the ground. Rosalie sat on me as Bella tickled me.

Laughing, I said, "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"

They got off me and we walked back to the house laughing, we could tell the others were laughing as well. That's when I realized this was my home. My family. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Review? **


End file.
